


Asshole.

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [31]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Daryl, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Protective Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: A guy at the prison is bothering you and Daryl finds out and gets mad.





	

 

You were a naturally quiet person and didn’t like making a fuss, the dead people and the governor were enough drama for everyone, so when Ben, one of the new guys from Woodbury, started to harass you, you didn’t tell anyone. It started off with him just flirting and you thought it was harmless, but when you turned him down, he got scary and aggressive. He would find you when you were alone and threaten you, touch your face and hair and make you feel uncomfortable. You often thought of telling some one, mainly Daryl because you knew he would stop it, but Ben said he would kill you if you told anyone and you honestly believed him. Daryl had noticed you acting a little differently since the arrival of the new people, you’d become even more withdrawn and quiet and seemed miserable. He thought it was just perhaps the fact you were a bit of a loner like himself and being around so many people was too much for you.

You were on the way to the library to get some books to keep you occupied as you locked yourself away in your cell, when you were pushed into the wall roughly. You knew who it was before you even looked, _Ben._ He had both arms on the wall either side of you, trapping you there.  
“What?” You asked annoyed.  
“I think its about time you just gave in and fucked me.” He smirked. You looked at him repulsed and turned your face away. He grabbed your face to hold it there and started to roughly kiss your neck, making you push him. He wouldn’t budge though, he was way too strong.  
“Make a sound and your dead.” He spat as he started to undo his pants. Your eyes went wide with the realisation of what he was going to do. You took the opportunity whilst he was busy to run but he grabbed you by the hair and threw you to the floor. He punched you in the jaw, making you cry out and your head spin. He started fumbling with his jeans again so you kicked him in the balls as hard as you could and made a run for it. Luckily the cell block seemed empty as you ran through and dashed to your cell. You looked in your mirror and your cheek and jaw were already starting to bruise, you sat on the edge of your bed and just sobbed. You didn’t know what to do anymore, you couldn’t live like this. You were startled when Daryl walked in your cell without knocking with a plate of food in his hand.   
“Ya missed dinner, thought ya might be hungry…” He trailed off as he noticed you were crying. You quickly turned your head away from him so he couldn’t see your bruise.

“Y’alright?” He asked suspiciously. You nodded and wiped your tears, wincing when you made contact with your bruise. He put the plate down and crouched in front of you.  
“Don’t seem like ya alright.” He said softly as he turned your face to him so he could see you. His eyes picked up the bruise instantly, his eyes went dark and his jaw clenched.  
“Who?” He seethed. You looked away from him deciding if you should tell him or not.  
“Who hurt ya sunshine?” He asked this time with a softer voice.  
“Ben.” You choked out before you started crying again. It took everything Daryl had not to fly out of the cell and gut the man right then.  
“What happened? Is this the first time?” He asked as his thumb stroked your cheek.  
“It’s the first time he’s physically hurt me. He’s been threatening me for a while and doing things to make me uncomfortable, like touching my face and hair. But today I was on my way to the library and he grabbed me. He wouldn’t let me go and…He tried to…You know…” You couldn’t even bring yourself to say it.   
“He tried to fuckin’ rape ya?!” Daryl growled. He bit his lip so hard it nearly bled and his anger was flaring ridiculously. How dare he hurt you like that, how dare someone lay their hand on _his_ fucking sunshine. He was furious.  
“I managed to get away before he had the chance but he hit me first.” You explained.  
“Stay here.” He demanded gruffly. He didn’t give you a chance to respond, he was out of your cell quicker than you can blink.

Rick and Carol were outside with some members of Woodbury when Daryl came flying through the doors, before they had a chance to react Daryl had punched Ben and knocked him off his feet. He grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall.  
“Ya like hurtin’ women? Huh? Ya like tryin’ to fuckin’ rape ‘em?! I’m gon’ fuckin’ kill ya, ya piece of shit!” Daryl roared as he gripped Ben around his throat so tight Ben was spluttering. Tyreese and Rick managed to pull Daryl away and Ben fell to the floor. Daryl was pacing trying to get past them to pounce on Ben again.  
“What’s going on Daryl?” Rick asked concerned.  
“This assholes been harrassin’ y/n and he hit ‘er today when he tried to fuckin’ rape ‘er. He’s a dead man walkin’.” Daryl growled, still pacing like a wild animal. Rick had no reason to doubt Daryls or your claims, he trusted you both with his life.  
“Alright, Ty can you take him to a cell and lock him in?” Rick asked. Tyreese nodded and picked up the bleeding and shaking man.  
“What the hell Rick?!” Daryl fumed.  
“Look Daryl, I get it, but you can’t just kill him.” Rick tried to reason.  
“Well he ain’t fuckin’ stayin’ here! Not nowhere near y/n!” Daryl bellowed swinging his arms about to emphasize his point.  
“I know he’s not. We will drive him out somewhere far and leave him.” Rick explained.  
“He ain’t gettin’ none of our supplies neither. Fuckin’ prick don’t deserve nothin’.” Daryl spat.

After going through the plan Michonne, Tyreese and Sasha had a blindfolded Ben in the boot of their car and started their journey. Daryl went back to your cell and saw you laying down in your bed. You weren’t asleep, just lay there thinking.  
“He’s gone.” He said as he sat on the edge of the bed. You looked at him and smiled.  
“Thanks Daryl.” You said sincerely. He tucked a piece of hair behind your ear.  
“S’nothin’. But I wanna know…why didn’t ya tell me? Bout what he was doin’?” He asked confused. You were so close and normally told each other everything.  
“I was scared. He said he would kill me and I believed him. I wanted to tell you, but I was just too scared.” You admitted sadly.  
Daryl toed off his boots and climbed in bed behind you, wrapping his arms tightly so your back was to his chest.  
“Ain’t nothin’ to be scared of now sunshine. I’m here and I’m gon’ keep ya safe. But if anythin’ ever happens ‘gain, ya better tell me.” He said softly. You just nodded and gripped his arms, you felt safe like this. Daryl kissed your head and then nuzzled your neck, getting comfy. It didn’t take long for you both to drift asleep and for the first time in a long while you were actually able to sleep because you felt safe.


End file.
